Year 781
by PupKiddo
Summary: Juvia back in her phantom days she is a fourteen year old mage with only two good friends but how will they be affected as Phantom Lord becomes more cut throat and their own ambitions get in the way of their friendship.


**Year 781**

The year is 781 and Juvia Lockser the fourteen year old water mage of Phantom Lord walks through the light drizzle that persistently covers her town Oak Town in the early morning before day break. She finds her way to an old part of town abundant with abandoned warehouses turned into lofts by her two best friends Gageel and Totomaru she knocks politely to let her presence be known but walks in by jiggling the door knob without proper invitation.

On two dingy couches lay a fifteen year old Gageel Redfox and sixteen year old Totomaru who are passed out from a night most likely filled with drinking and sparing with their swords. Juvia lets out a disapproving TSK at the state of her guildmates home she usually was the one to clean up after them but she was out of town training with Voda her master.

Voda was Phantoms Element Four water mage. He was getting old and was planning on retiring in the next ten years but he did not want to leave his guild without an expert water mage so he searched for, found and trained her since she was ten. At first she was a little bit frightened of the guild but she had she ran away from the orphanage and the guild was her only chance at survival and she was treated well. Juvia did not care much for the old man he was cold and distant and always smacked her when she talked in third person but despite that she followed his teachings and trained with him because she desired to become strong enough to take the rain away or at least control it better. She would do anything to see the sun again she wanted more time with the blue sky. She had believed that the grumpy old Voda was the key to solving her curse. Although just a few moments ago she overheard Voda speaking with Master Jose,

"How is Juvia doing in her training." Asked the Master

"Technique is precise, her power in the next decade will surpass mine. I have never seen such raw power in a water mage but I have a concern about that rain of hers."

Jose raised his brows. " How so?"

"A mage of her strength should be able to get rid of the rain that constantly follows her. It is not a question of power but it is if she is willing to let it go."

Juvia was pleased on what her master had told their master at first but the last part really bothered her. He had said she was not willing to let go of the rain but Juvia knew she was more then willing to get rid of the rain curse that is why she trained so hard for the past four years.

The past two weeks Voda and her stayed on a rock in the middle of lake and worked on increasing her endurance and strength. How long could she stay and be a part of water, how long could she she hold multiple blocks of water in the air. Since Juvia could not get rid of the rain he decided that she should learn to take advantage of constantly having her element surrounding her. He lectured on the basics of weather control, such as rain, lightning, snow and hail. Juvia taking deep notes with her little plastic journal. When Voda did not lecture her he taught her to fight with the droplets by pressurizing them to make them hit the target with the force of hundreds of tiny needles penetrating the body.

The session was productive and exhausting on both mental and physical fronts. When she came back to Oaktown she really did not want to go to her cramped cottage at the edge of town because it was too far away from the train station so just decided to crash at the boys loft. She did not want to think of the conversation she overheard a few moments ago when Jose and Voda thought she was out of ear shot. It was not bad really what they said but they where implying her curse was by her own conscious design.

Now that Juvia examined the boys loft it was actually was not that dirty as she initially thought when she walked in there was mainly just food wrappers littering the floor. Juvia just wanted to warm shower and to plop to sleep on her little nest of blankets in the corner of the room but she couldn't knowing their was a mess. The water mage shuffled to the designated cleaning cabinet that she had stocked herself and quietly went to work because if those boys woke up this early they would never stop whining.

Juvia readily hopped into the dingy shower after an hour of cleaning the warehouse . Although she had been training with water for half a month a warm shower was just what she needed to help her tight muscles relax before she retreated into her sleep corner. The sun was beginning to rise but the boys did not usually wake up till three in the afternoon when they got like this so she had plenty of time to get some rest without being interrupted by their music and fighting. The young blunette drifted from the shower to her dingy nest in the dark corner of the loft and lulled to sleep with her memories in the back of her mind.

 _A Big Blue house_

 _A blue haired man singing along to the radio_

 _A raven haired Woman praying in a garden_

 _A little girl is crying and with wail the rain gets harder_

 _Thunder Cracks_

Juvia woke up in a cold sweat her chest heaving and her breathing uneven. It was dark and she could hear another loud clashing sound but it was not thunder, it was Gajeels arm that he was able to convert to a sword and Totomarus Katana

"Look who's awake." Totomaru commented throwing Juvia a quick smile as he blocked an attack from the iron dragon slayer.

"If it ain't Miss Doom and Gloom gracing us with her presence." Snickered Gajeel as he jumped up in the air to try and hit his opponent from behind.

"Dude dont be rude we would be living up to our chests in trash if it wasn't for Miss Juvia here." Totomaro commented as she lunged with his weapon.

Juvia waited the boys go at it because she wanted to play too but she had no swordsmanship skills and truthfully they scared her. But eventually Totomaru would want to practice his magic and that was where Juvia came into play. She had just woke up but she was already feeling impatient to join in.

Totomaru threw a tiny fire ball at the blunette interpreting her moping about being left out. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to watch the two boys play in their huge home but now with her lips forming a small smile until their knees where week and bodies where sore.

"How was training?" asked Totomaru, he was always curious about Juvias training sessions.

"It was good I haven't gotten a lot stronger but I have learned some new tricks and gained stamina." Juvia smirked trying to sound self important. "I am on track with the ten year plan."

"You are so lucky you have a set spot in the Element Four! If I want to Join I have to challenge Mateo."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Yeah we know now stop whining about your ambitions all the time it gets old. Right Juvia."

"Juvi- I mean – I supposes it is good to talk about ones future sometimes so that one never lose sight of their goal." Juvia mused.

"Yo Juvia we aren't the old man, talk how your comfortable." Totomaru said as he leaned closer to look at the hand shaped bruise on Juvias face.

"That's why she still gets hit dumb ass," Gajeel scowled " She still talks all funny over here so she never gets used to talking in first person. You think you being nice but you aren't helping her in the long run. She is gonna be the future face our guild she needs to eventually gain people skills."

Totomaru didn't like that Gajeel was basically justifying their friends beatings but he knew it was true, Juvia at 24 was going to be an element four. One day her name and position would strike oponenets with fear and awh. They did not just let anyone into the element four you had to fight and work hard for the title. Even someone who had an the job basically promised to them such as Juvia. Even though it was basically a done deal it wasn't if another water mage was found to enter the guild and challenge her she could be killed by her opponent. It was survival of the strongest and meanest in Phantom Lord.

What do You guys think just something I have had for a year now. Its just a small backstory on Juvias time in phantom Lord should i make more chapters?


End file.
